gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec/Glitches
This is a list of glitches in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Seattle Circuit Glitch There is a narrow gap in the collision barrier in the south east of Seattle Circuit, at the beginning of the start/finish straight. By driving sufficiently fast (at least 300 km/h) and at exactly the right angle, it is possible to glitch out of the track. This offers an almost infinite amount of space in which to drive. As the collision barriers are one-sided, it is very easy to simply drive back into the circuit at any time. The 2147483647 Speedometer Glitch The 2147483647 Speedometer Glitch is an infamous bug that exists in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It can be performed by tuning your car's downforce to create lift at the front end, therefore causing a "wheelie" effect. It should be noted that this only works on vehicles with a large rear overhang, as the "wheelie" effect will cause the vehicle to rise up and rest on its rear end. Since it is impossible to flip your car in this game, it creates a circular effect where the downforce will continuously push the front end up while the game will try to force it down. This, combined with the fact that none of the wheels are actively touching the ground, causes the game to think the car is "falling", therefore offering no resistance to acceleration. 2147483647 The significance of the number 2147483647 in computer programming is this: it is the largest signed integer value that can be displayed in a 32-bit register. If the number is exceeded, it will start to overflow into areas of memory (other registers) that are not supposed to be used to contain this value, which in turn causes erroneous effects, buggy behaviour, and eventually crashing the program. Once the speedometer in-game reaches this value, the player will only be able to see it momentarily before the game crashes or freezes. It is possible to reach this speed without crashing on an emulator, and the race can be exited as normal. When the car reaches the top speed, a crash can be heard, and the camera loses sight of the car. The car apparently continues at an almost infinite speed, its odometer constantly resetting itself when it reaches its maximum value. Thus, the exact mileage the car will have will depend on when exactly the player quits the race, but it will likely be somewhere between 1 and 10 million. Usable Tracks For The Glitch *Test Course: While the large straights and long nature of this track lend itself well to this glitch, the barriers around the perimeter will slow the car considerably and will keep it from reaching its maximum. It does make for an entertaining replay however. *Seattle Circuit: The aforementioned Seattle Circuit glitch gives the player plenty of room to get their car up to speed. This is the most common track where this glitch is performed. Usable Cars For The Glitch These cars have been confirmed to work well when attempting the Speedometer Glitch. *Suzuki ESCUDO Dirt Trial Car '98 *Toyota GT-One Race Car (TS020) '99 Incorrect Grammar As with many games in the series, the UK PAL version wrongly uses the verb spelling "license" rather than the noun spelling "licence" when referring to racing licences. This makes "LICENSE CENTRE" appear to be an imperative phrase instructing the player to license the centre, rather than a centre in which licences are obtained. Category:Glitches